


Asking Through A Story

by RuddiestBubbles



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuddiestBubbles/pseuds/RuddiestBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's almost valentines day, so why not celebrate with some cute SMS?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asking Through A Story

This was crazy. Absolutely crazy. Why did he have this idea again? Really, just why? He had never liked fanfiction. Oh, who was he kidding, he loved it, but only the SMS stuff. He found it adorable. Of course it was usually crappily written, but he enjoyed reading it because of his dumb crush on Zisteau. God that man, he was constantly on his mind. It had been almost a year of nursing his heartache, trying to get rid of these stupid feelings. But he just couldn't. He didn't even know how a relationship between them would work. They were thousand and thousands of miles apart. 

He sighed deeply. He was hopelessly falling for Tyler,the goofy, obnoxious, crazy, ambitious, but still caring man. He didn't even know how it started, or why. He didn't understand how he could like one person so much and to have hidden it for a year was simply mind boggling. Why? Just why? It constantly plagued his mind, the questions, the feelings, just the man himself. Ugh. Why was he so hopelessly falling for the man. 

He stared at his screen, was he really doing this? He just stared, pondering his decision, should he press send? Should he just delete it and move on with his life? He really didn't know what to do. He re-read what he'd written, which made his cheeks heat up and his heart flutter. He had worked on this all day. He had gone through and written it and edited it, then deleted it and started again. God he was nervous.He was turning into Guude. He took a deep breath and hit send, instantly pushing away from his desk. Now, he just had to wait. 

_  
To Tyler:_

_Kurt was walking through the town, his gaze cast down. It was valentines day, and he was alone, again, which wasn't surprising. But, seeing all the other couples around him, it was almost disgusting how cute it was. But, it also saddened him. Of course he was ok with being alone. Physically, yes he could be alone, and favored, but emotionally, he couldn't stand it. His heart ached for the love he saw the others having. He dreaded walking through town, because he knew he'd see at least one couple, more than likely Pause and Beef, who were always together._

_He sighed deeply, pulling himself out of his thoughts as he approached the small coffee shop that resided there. It was late, the sun setting, casting its beautiful colors across the sky, almost like it's last dying wish as it fell victim to the moon and it's army of stars. He walked to the register, being greeted by the last person he thought he'd see today._

_"Hey Kurt, what can I getcha?" Zisteau asks, giving him a gentle smile._

_"Anything is fine." Kurt replies sadly._

_Zisteau turns to make Kurt a drink, the best one the menu, in his opinion at least. When he turns back around, Kurt is sitting at the bar, looking rather upset. He placed the drink in front of Kurt, catching the others attention._

_"How much?" Kurt questions, reaching for his wallet._

_"It's on the house." Zisteau replies._

_"Thanks." Kurt says, sipping his coffee._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"It's uh.... nothing Z."_

_Zisteau gives Kurt a questioning look._

_"It's really nothing Zisteau." Kurt says. Thanks for the coffee, I'm heading home."_

_It was almost like Kurt was giving Zisteau the cold shoulder, even though he didn't mean to._

_"Hey, my shifts over, I'll walk you home." Zisteau offers, letting the, somewhat cold, comment slide._

_"Sure."_

_Zisteau puts his apron in his locker and grabs his stuff, yelling a 'goodnight' to the other person who was 'lucky' enough to work on valentines day. He walked back out into the cafe area and the two walked out in an odd silence, which straddled the thin line between awkward and comfortable._

_"I'm surprised your not with Vechs today." Kurt says quietly, gazing down at his feet._

_"Why would I be with him?" Zisteau questions, glancing sidelong at the other._

_"I dunno, he just seems like someone you'd be with."_

_"Ha! Me, with Vechs?" Zisteau says with a laugh. "He's too busy with Nebris, even if I wanted to be with him."_

_"Oh..."_

_That thought, the one that had been tugging at his mind, popped up again. _I could ask him out._ He had liked Zisteau for a while now, but asking him was out of the question, before now at least. But, the opportunity presented itself. _

_"Surprised your not with anyone." Zisteau says, pulling Kurt from his jumbled mess of thoughts._

_"Who in the world would I be with?" Kurt asks incredulously._

_"MK maybe, you two seem to get along really well."_

_"Naw, were just friends, nothing more."_

_"Right." Was Zisteau awkward reply._

_They reached the small apartment building in which Kurt lived. They stopped to say their farewells, and it just happened to be under a lone street light, which illuminated the immediate area around them. And there the moment came, the opportunity to ask, but the real question is, could he actually do it?_

_"Uh.... Zisteau?" Kurt started nervously._

_"Hmm?" Zisteay says, encouraging the other to continue._

_"Will you go out with me....?"  
_

Tyler stared at his screen, having just read through the, rather long, email from Kurt. Of course he'd read fanfiction before. but he'd never seen this one. He opened a separate tab on his computer, looking at the fanfic sight, not immediately seeing it. He logged into Skype, sending Kurt a message. He knew what Kurt was getting at with this, and it excited him.

Z: Yes

K: ...What? 

Z: In response to your email, my answer is yes. 

K: Your serious?

Z: Very. I've liked you for a while now, but I was worried you were taken or not looking for a relationship. 

K: Me? Being with someone?

Z: Hey, you never know, your an attractive guys 

K: I'm honestly speechless. 

Z: I do have a question for you.

K: What?

Z: Did you write that fanfic?

K: Maybe? 

Z: Your so cheesy, you know that.

K: I thought it was cute.

Z: It was, but still cheesy. 

K: Your making me blush so hard.

Z: I wish I could see it.

K: Skype call?

Z: Yes! Now I can make you blush even more ;)

K: Oh god.

Tyler smiled brightly as a call popped up. He quickly answered, his smile widening as Kurt, his boyfriends, blushing face appears on his screen.


End file.
